Chants de Noël
by Louise Malone
Summary: Une bonne action procure toujours du bonheur!


_**24 décembre 2013**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Furieux. Je suis furieux.

Totalement.

Et je ne peux rien faire.

Peut-être acheter de la cigüe à ma sœur en guise de cadeau de Noël? Et évidement j'apprends ça au dernier moment et par ma mère.

Comment dire non?

J'ai essayé pourtant…Sauf que la conversation téléphonique avec ma mère, ce matin, a donné à peu près ça:

« Non, maman, voyons… »

« Comment ça non Edward? Donner un peu de ton temps serait trop te demander? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon truc, ce genre de choses…

« Justement. Sortir un peu de chez toi te fera le plus grand bien! »

« Tu t'es fait monter le bourrichon par Alice! »

« Ta sœur a effectivement été le déclencheur mais j'approuve totalement, tout comme ton père et le reste de la famille! »

« Evidement! Jasper ferait n'importe quoi à partir du moment où Alice a eu l'idée, Rosalie adore la marmaille et Emmett irait danser la lambada dans une maison de retraite si on lui promettait de la bouffe! »

« Edward Cullen ton ton devient très désagréable! Tu me déçois beaucoup! »

« Maman, je suis fatigué…Je voulais juste passer un réveillon tranquille, en famille… »

« Fatigué? Comment ça, fatigué? Tu ne fais rien! »

« MAMAN! Je suis écrivain! Je ne fais pas rien! »

« Certes, mais tu ne peux tout de même pas comparer ça à une journée de travail harassante! »

« Maman, je suis timide et »

« Et cela te fera du bien de te confronter à la réalité. Du reste, l'enfant t'a déjà été attribué. Un jeune garçon de 10 ans, nommé Jacob. N'oublie pas son cadeau, et ne sois pas pingre! C'est Noël , Edward! »

Voilà.

Je suis embarqué dans cette aventure délirante.

Ma sœur a encore frappé.

Ce soir je vais devoir faire le tour des chambre de l'hôpital de Forks, où mon père est médecin et directeur, avec un gamin inconnu, pour chanter des chants de Noël.

Après, il y aura une petite fête dans le hall, et on remettra des cadeaux aux enfants, ceux qui sont hospitalisés et ceux qui nous accompagnent pour chanter. Il faut dire que ces derniers ont été recrutés parmi les classes sociales les moins riches de la région.

Sur le papier, c'est magnifique.

D'ailleurs, s'il ne s'agissait que de faire un don j'aurais donné un chèque sans sourciller. J'ai les moyens de le faire et ça m'aurait fait plaisir. Mais non, je vais devoir donner de ma personne…

Bon sang…

Et bien sûr, quoi de plus agréable que de devoir courir dans un grand magasin, le 24 décembre à 14 heures, pour acheter un jouet?!

Alors que les cadeaux pour ma famille sont achetés et emballés depuis des semaines, justement pour éviter ce que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment!

Je suis un homme de 27 ans, grand , je mesure 1 m 90, assez costaud, et j'ai du mal à me faufiler vers le rayon des voitures tellement il y a du monde…

L'horreur… Je me vengerai d'Alice, foi d'Edward!

Bon, un petit garçon de 10 ans, qui vient d'une famille modeste…Autant lui offrir un très beau cadeau, le môme n'y est pour rien…

Je repère ce que je veux: un hummer noir, rutilant, énorme et téléguidé. Voilà qui devrait faire plaisir au jeune Jacob!

Je réussis à attraper l'énorme jouet, je regarde l'étiquette qui y est accrochée sur laquelle je lis que le hummer en question mesure 1m20 de long, pour 90 centimètres de haut.

Parfait!

Je nous traine, le hummer et moi, jusqu'aux caisses, où, bien entendu, il y a 50 personnes qui attendent…

Je prends mon mal en patience et mon regard tombe sur une magnifique peluche.

Un loup en peluche, superbe, très réaliste. Assis, l'air d'attendre qu'on l'achète.

Zut, je ne suis censé acheter qu'un seul cadeau…

Bah, tant pis, il est trop beau ce loup!

Je tends le bras, l'attrape et l'installe dans le hummer, à la place du conducteur.

Quand c'est enfin mon tour je paye, constate que je vais devoir vendre un rein vu la note, mais tant pis et je fais emballer mon cadeau. Enfin mes cadeaux!

Puis je prends un taxi pour rentrer chez moi, et je fourre tous les cadeaux et mes bagages dans mon coffre, sauf le hummer qui ne rentre qu'à l'avant côté passager.

Et je pars pour Forks.

Bon ,allez, je me détends un peu.

Ca va bien se passer, et puis peut-être que ma mère a raison, je dois sortir un peu de chez moi…

Alice m'attend devant la porte.

Aie.

Son regard est courroucé mais elle s'adoucit quand je la serre dans mes bras.

« Tu as failli être en retard Edward! »

« Oh! J'ai du courir les magasins pour acheter un jouet, alors j'ai des excuses il me semble! »

« Admettons…En attendant il est 18 heures trente et il faut y aller! »

J'ai à peine le temps de saluer le reste de ma famille.

Mes parents, comme à l'accoutumée, sont tendres et aimants. Mon frère et mon beau-frère sont eux aussi égaux à eux même, exubérant pour le premier, calme et chaleureux pour le second.

Mais Rosalie…Je la trouve changée. Plus pâle, plus gentille…Et un peu moins mince…A creuser, tout ça…

Je me retrouve dans la voiture de mes parents avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf.

Et je réponds à leurs questions, enfin, celles de ma mère…

« Non, maman, je n'ai pas de fiancée…Je ne suis pas pressé »

« Mais tu cherches, au moins? »

« Pas du tout! Si ça doit venir ça viendra »

« Certes, mais passer 10 heures par jour sur un ordinateur, seul chez toi, ne te fais pas rencontrer grand monde! »

« Maman… »

Trois ou quatre ans, déjà, que nous avons ce genre de discussions…

Heureusement, on se gare.

Mon père me tapote le dos, pour m'encourager.

On pénètre dans le hall de l'hôpital où il y a déjà tout un groupe de gens.

Alice file vers une autre personne et au bout de quelques instants, la voix de ma sœur s'élève dans un micro. Je sursaute.

« Chers amis, merci à tous d'être là ce soir, pour vivre tous ensemble le véritable esprit de Noël, qui consiste à s'aimer et s'entraider les uns les autres! Les enfants sont impatients et je ne vais pas faire de long discours, rassurez vous ! Je vais lire les noms des adultes et des enfants et mon amie Charlotte vous remettra la liste des chambres à visiter, ainsi que quelques accessoires! Commençons par notre directeur, qui est aussi mon papa! Carlisle Cullen, avec Seth Clearwater!…Esmée Cullen, avec Leah Clearwater…Emmett Cullen, avec Paul Lahote…Rosalie Hale-Cullen, avec Jane Volturi….Jasper Hale avec Alec Volturi…Edward Cullen avec Jacob Black… »

Ah. Nous y voilà.

Je m'approche de Charlotte, l'amie de ma sœur, ainsi qu'un jeune garçon.

Je lui souris:

« Tu dois être Jacob! »

« Oui! Et toi c'est Edward? »

« Absolument mon grand! »

Charlotte nous sourit et me tend une liste, et un petit sac à Jacob, tandis que ma sœur continue à égrener des noms.

Charlotte m'explique:

« Il ne faut pas entrer dans d'autres chambres que les 3 qui vous sont attribués, parce que soit c'est un autre duo qui ira y chanter, soit ce sont des patients qui ne souhaitent pas de visite! »

« Très bien Char, pas de souci! »

Jacob me tire sur la manche:

« Hé! Tu préfères le bonnet de Père Noël ou les bois de rennes? »

Je le regarde. Jacob est grand pour son âge, et bien charpenté. Il a une gueule d'ange, que dément un regard coquin. Un chouette gamin, sans aucun doute. Je ne regrette pas, pour le hummer.

Mais je maudis ma sœur en voyant le bonnet et les bois de renne.

Je tapote l'épaule de Jacob:

« Choisis ce que tu veux, mon grand! »

De toutes façons, hors de question que je mette l'un ou l'autre sur la tête!

Il s'enfonce le bonnet sur la tête et me tend les bois.

Je les prends du bout des doigts, tandis que ma sœur termine l'appel par son propre nom:

« Et Tanya Denali, tu viens avec moi! »

Une fillette d'environ 8 ans, qui a tout de la chipie, s'approche de ma sœur.

Celle-ci lui fait un bisou sur la joue et lui met les bois de renne sur la tête.

J'ai le malheur de croiser le regard de ma sœur, qui s'approche de moi et me met à mon tour ces satanés bois sur le crane. Je ne proteste pas, ayant une longue expérience de ma sœur, mais je compte bien les retirer dès qu'elle aura le dos tourné.

Hélas, ma sœur aussi me connait par cœur: elle tapote doucement la joue de Jacob, tandis que la petite Tanya se fourre le doigt dans le nez:

« Jake, si mon frère enlève son serre tête, tu me le diras! »

Le gamin approuve:

« Oui Madame Alice! »

Je comprends que je suis cuit: Jake a l'air d'avoir un peu peur de ma sœur.

Bon, de toutes façons après-demain je repars pour Seattle, et on va chanter pour des vieux,, il n'y a que ça, à l'hôpital, non? Je risque pas grand-chose…

Bon, on commence par la chambre 321.

Une petite vieille. Qu'est-ce que je disais!

Elle nous regarde entrer d'un air extatique.

Jacob lui crie:

« Bonsoir! »

Et elle, avec ses lunettes à oxygène:

« Bonsoir mon petit! Que tu es mignon! »

« On va chanter pour vous Madame! Vous préférez Vive le vent ou Mon beau sapin en premier? »

Heureusement que Jake est là. Il me facilite le travail!

La vieille dame choisit Mon beau sapin et nous chantons, pas forcément très bien, Jake et moi.

La vieille dame en pleure d'émotion et mince, je suis ému moi aussi.

Je crois que cette dame se souviendra longtemps cette soirée.

On chante la deuxième chanson puis elle temps les bras à Jacob qui lui fait un gros câlin.

Elle lui pose des questions, sur son âge, sur ses notes, sa famille, etc.

Jacob lui parle de ses chiens loups et la fait rire.

Puis la dame me prend la main et , avec la franc parler des personnes âgées, me complimente à mon tour:

« Quel beau jeune homme vous êtes! Vous avez des yeux magnifiques! Et ces cheveux! Penchez vous que je les touche! Ah…Si j'étais plus jeune!Comment vous vous appelez? »

« Edward Cullen, Madame »

« Cullen? Comme le directeur? »

« C'est mon père Madame… »

« Aaaah! Et de bonne famille avec ça! Ce ne sont pas les partis qui doivent vous manquer, mon petit! »

« Euh… »

Heureusement, Jacob sort un petit sachet de chocolat du sac que lui a remis Charlotte:

« Tenez M'dame, des chocolats pour vous! »

« Oh mon pauvre petit…J'adore le chocolat mais je ne peux pas en manger, vous pensez, avec mon diabète! Je te le donne , tu es un si brave petit! Régale toi Jacob! »

Nous prenons congé et c'est avec un Jacob à la bouille pleine de chocolat que je me présente à la chambre 322.

Ah, il n'y a pas que des vieux dans ce hôpital! C'est un grand jeune homme blond, avec une attelle à la jambe, à ses côtés un autre jeune homme, qui doit être un ami.

Ils nous sourient et on discute quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme blessé s'appelle Mike Newton, il s'est pété le genou en jouant au football américain, et son ami, Tyler, lui tient compagnie.

Ils sont sympas, et on chante tous ensemble, seul Jacob réussit à garder son sérieux.

Ils acceptent les chocolats, à la grande déception de Jacob, mais lui donnent une barre chocolatée. Il retrouve son sourire.

Allez, plus qu'une chambre.

Je toque à la 323 et une voix grave nous invite à entrer.

Jacob entre en courant et s'exclame:

« Tonton Charlie! Bella! »

Ah, il les connait.

J'avance à mon tour et je me sens rougir.

Un homme , sans doute un peu plus jeune que mes parents est allongé dans le lit, et une jeune femme est assise à son chevet, lui tenant la main.

Le jeune femme, visiblement appelée Bella, doit avoir 22 ou 23 ans et elle est…Magnifique…

De longs cheveux châtains qui tombent en cascade dans son dos, de grands yeux chocolat qui me donnent le tournis et un sourire magnifique.

Elle porte un jean, des bottes couleur daim, et un pull de Noël, bleu marine et blanc, qui lui va à ravir.

Et, heureusement pour moi, elle a elle aussi des bois de rennes sur la tête.

Je me sens moins seul.

Jacob m'explique:

« Tu sais Edward, mon tonton Charlie il est vieux mais on l'a quand même opéré des amygdales! »

Nous rions tous, sauf le tonton Charlie.

Puis nous chantons et Bella chante avec nous. Elle est…Ouah. Une vraie tentation sur pattes…

Puis elle ouvre le petit frigo qui est dans un coin de la chambre _**(ndla: ça existe de plus en plus dans les chambre d'hôpital) **_et donne une glace à Jacob. Il a bien fait de venir, ce môme, il passe une bonne soirée!

Elle m'en propose une, que je décline poliment.

Son père, par contre, en prend une. C'est vrai que c'est bon pour les amygdales…Enfin, surtout quand on en a plus…

Jacob me tire par la manche, son petit visage tout barbouillé de chocolat et son bonnet de travers:

« Bon il faut descendre maintenant ! Y'a la distribution de cadeaux et le buffet! »

« Tu as encore faim?! »

« Bah oui, j'ai toujours faim, moi! »

Nous rions encore, même le père de Bella.

Elle se lève, et, naturellement, nous emboite le pas, m'expliquant:

« Je descend avec vous, j'ai très envie de voir la distribution des cadeaux! »

Nous suivons Jacob , qui court dans le couloir, et je lui explique:

« Je suis Edward Cullen, le fils de Carlisle Cul »

Elle m'interrompt en souriant:

« Je sais qui vous êtes! Je suis infirmière dans cet hôpital, c'est moi qui suis l'assistante de bloc opératoire de votre père! »

Oh. Oooooh! En voilà une bonne nouvelle!

J'essaye de ne pas sourire trop béatement en prenant l'ascenseur. Mon esprit travaille à toute vitesse, mais nous voici déjà dans le hall.

Visiblement on attend plus que nous pour la distribution des cadeaux.

Alice a l'air ravie. Et je manque m'étouffer de rire en voyant mon père, déguisé en Père Noël, entamer la distribution.

Bella rit, elle aussi.

Quand Jacob est appelé, je vais l'aider à porter son paquet.

Et je suis au moins aussi heureux que lui devant sa joie de découvrir le hummer, et surtout le loup en peluche!

Il le serre contre son cœur, avant de me remercier et d'installer à nouveau le loup dans le hummer. Je mets les piles dans la télécommande et nous regardons Jacob s'amuser comme un fou.

Le hall résonne des cris de joie des enfants.

J'avise ma sœur, avec la petite Tanya, qui porte une robe de princesse, avec une tiare sur la tête.

Elle sourit , une poupée dans les bras. Tiens, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir acheté deux cadeaux, on dirait! Jasper, lui, en assis par terre avec un petit garçon, entrain de monter ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être un avion de chasse en lego! Je ricane en voyant le petit protégé de mon père, revêtu d'une tenue de médecin. Ma mère a aussi gâté sa protégée: la gamine tient dans les bras une superbe poupée, typée amérindienne, de ce que je peux voir.

Rosalie aussi s'est bien amusée: la petite Jane a un air moins grognon, revêtue d'une robe reine des neiges!

Quand à mon frère, il joue au base ball avec le gamin à qui il a offert un équipement complet…

Bella parle avec pas mal de gens, elle connait visiblement beaucoup de monde…

J'attends qu'elle soit seule et lui prend nonchalamment le bras, pour la conduire vers le buffet où je lui sers un peu de champagne.

Et nous discutons un moment.

J'apprends que le père de Jacob et un ami de longue date du père de Bella, et que ce dernier est le shérif de la ville.

Ah…

Elle est infirmière depuis un an et elle me plait de plus en plus…

Par d'habiles questions, j'arrive à apprendre que son père ne sortira de l'hôpital qu'après demain, et que demain il ne pourra pas manger , à part des glaces.

Nous parlons un long moment, ne nous interrompant que pour donner à boire à Jacob, qui joue avec Emmett et les autres enfants.

Puis, je m'excuse auprès de Bella et vais parler à ma mère:

« M'man, Bella Swan est seule demain , son père est hospitalisé, tu te rends compte? Seule le jour de Noël… »

Ma mère ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés et se précipite vers Bella.

Voilà.

Je n'ai plus qu'à laisser faire. Je les laisse parler un moment et vois Bella s'agiter, rougir, puis finalement acquiescer de la tête.

Je m'approche alors nonchalamment.

Ma mère m'explique:

« Bella viendra manger avec nous demain midi, elle tiendra compagnie à son père le matin, et y retournera après le repas! »

Je souris:

« Je t'amènerai à la maison si tu veux Bella…Demain matin je passerai souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à Mme Cope, Jacob et moi avons chanté pour elle tout à l'heure… »

Ma mère et Bella me lancent un regard ébloui…

Hé hé.

J'admire Bella, qui est tellement belle quand elle sourit…Elle rougit sous mon regard insistant…

Ma mère me regarde, regarde Bella et son sourire s'agrandit, tandis qu'une lueur matrimoniale s'allume dans son regard.

J'ai la certitude que demain, je serai assis à côté ou en face de Bella pour le repas de Noël…

_**24 décembre 2014**_

On va faire le repas relativement tôt, ce soir.

Tout d'abord parce que mon neveu Marcus, le fils de Rosalie et Emmett , n'a que six mois et on veut qu'il soit un moment avec nous. Dire que mon frère et Rose nous ont annoncé sa prochaine arrivée il y a un an…Le temps a passé à toute allure.

Ensuite, mon père et Bella sont tous les deux d'astreinte à l'hôpital, et peuvent être appelés n'importe quand à partir de 20 heures.

Les cadeaux sont déjà tous sous le sapin.

Cette année je n'ai eu que quelques kilomètres à parcourir pour rejoindre la maison de mes parents, puisque Bella et moi vivons ensemble depuis 8 mois, dans une maison que nous louons, dans le centre de Forks.

J'ai acheté une peluche à Bella.

Absolument, un petit lapin trop mignon. Elle va l'adorer.

Et j'espère qu'elle aimera au moins autant la bague en or, avec un diamant, que le lapin porte autour de sa petite patte…

_**_Fin_**_

_**Ndla: Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous! Que ce moment soit synonyme de paix et de joie! Bisous et n'abusez pas du chocolat!**_


End file.
